Bringing All The Boys III: Geoff's Birthday Bash
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this story, Geoff has an all-boy sleepover for his birthday with Fun, Diaper Sex, and more included. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores


Bringing All the Boys III: Geoff's Birthday Bash

 **Summary: Co-written by Hellflores and myself as Geoff and Bridgette invite a lot of guys over to their house for an AB/DL boys only Orgy/Birthday Party/Sleepover and it's to celebrate Geoff's 24** **th** **Birthday. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language…**

 **P.S. Chris McLean and Chef are officially dating as of this story.**

 **ENJOY!**

It was 6 weeks after Mike's party, and 2 weeks after Geoff's actual birthday as Geoff Jr. and April were being watched by Bridgette's parents as he and Bridgette invited Alejandro, Brody, Brick, Cameron, Chef Hatchet, Chris McLean, Cody, Dave, Devin (heard it from Brody and wanted to give it a try), DJ, Don, Duncan, Ennui, Harold, Jacques, José, Justin, Lightning, Mickey, Mike, Noah, Owen, Rock, Sam, Scott, Shawn, Topher, Tom (after hearing it from Don, wanted to try it), Trent, and...Tyler over for an All Guy birthday themed Diapey Orgy/Birthday Party/Sleepover as everyone was mingling before the sexy fun was about to start as Geoff and Bridgette were in their bedroom.

"Bridgey Bear, can you believe that I'm hosting this fun All Dude Diapey birthday party?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Not to mention that in a few minutes... I get to see my hawt hubby fuck all these boys." Bridgette

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome and hawt as hell!" Geoff said to Bridgette as they kissed, and meanwhile downstairs…Brody ran into Devin and Tom.

"Devin, Tom! What's up!" Brody greeted them.

"Hey there, um Brody, Devin and I need to ask you something." Tom told Brody.

"Yeah…is this whole diaper thing fun? We're kinda new to this." Devin asked and told Brody.

"Oh yeah! Just have fun tonight." Brody answered and told them.

"I just started it with Jen and that's why I'm asking." Tom told Brody.

"Same thing with me and Carrie." Devin told Brody as well.

"I know what you're thinking. Embarrassing at first, but you get to embrace your inner child again." Brody said to them.

"True." They said to Brody.

"So, Devin, Tom, what are your diapers?" Brody asked them.

"Well my diaper is ABU Kiddos with Cameras and some Fashion Designs." Tom answered Brody.

"My Diaper is ABU Simple with a Neon Green Taping, and a Blue Power Button on the green just like my shirt." Devin answered Brody as well.

"Sounds cute dudes, just wait until the real fun begins." Brody said to Tom and Devin who gave him a thumb up as Geoff and Bridgette were in their bedroom.

"Geoffy, are you ready?" Bridgette asked him.

"Absolutely babe." Geoff answered her as he and Bridgette kissed as Geoff looked at his watch.

"It's time." Geoff said to Bridgette as she grabbed the video camera and began recording.

"Hey everyone, my name is Geoff Michaels, and my wife is filming this awesome birthday orgy with my boys, speak to the camera babe." Geoff said to Bridgette as she turned the camera to herself.

"Hey everyone…I'm Geoff's very sexy diapey wifey, Bridgette Michaels, and this orgy is two weeks after Geoff's actual birthday, anyway…I'm ready to see my sexy diapey birthday boy of a hubby get it on with all the boys, are you ready Geoff?" Bridgette said and asked him.

"You know it babe, let's go." Geoff said to Bridgette as she turned the camera around back to Geoff, as they left their bedroom and went to their hallway/mezzanine as they were watching the party from downstairs as Geoff blew a whistle as the boys gathered around at the living room, on the living room floor downstairs.

"My fellow baby Bros, it's time to have an awesome hawt sexy diapey moment with me…the partying, Cowboy Hat Wearing, diapey wearing, birthday boy, Geoff Michaels!" Geoff said as the rest of the boys cheered and clapped with loud and awesome applause.

"Now the first one to have their moment with me is…" Geoff said as there was an actual drummer boy giving out a drum roll.

"My bro, Brody!" Geoff announced.

"Woohoo! Yeah, boy!" Brody cheered and said as he ran up the steps as he, and Geoff went to their he and Bridgette's bedroom as Bridgette was still filming away.

"So, what should we do?" Geoff asked his best friend.

"It's your birthday. Do what you want with me." Brody answered Geoff.

"Hmm... oh! How about we both suck on each other babas then we take turns pounding each other

Alright dude

"Hey Guys, not to be rude, but I'm getting very excited so…Pwetty Pwease, start?!" Bridgette asked them.

"Of course, Bridgey Bear! Let's do this bro!" Geoff answered Bridgette and told Brody as the two surfer bros soon started to makeout while they were rubbing and groping each other's babas and their diapered asses as they even kissed each other hard on the lips.

"Mmmmm…!" Both of them moaned softly in pleasure.

"You're so hawt birthday boy." Brody said to Geoff.

"Thankies, so are you." Geoff responded back as they kept going until they switched to doing the 69 position as they started sucking and drooling on their babas as Geoff's baba was 11 inches long and 3 inches wide.

"Mmmm!" They moaned hard as they sucked each other's babas harder.

"Mmm... So hawt! Geoff, is it okay if I rub myself?" Bridgette moaned softly, said to Geoff and Brody, then she asked Geoff who stopped sucking Brody's baba for a second to respond.

"Thankies, and fine by me babe." Geoff responded to Bridgette and answered her question.

"Yay!" Bridgette said as she started to slowly rub her diapered area as Geoff and Brody continued their hard sucking and drooling as they were getting closer to their climax.

"Bro! I'm getting closer!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Me too, Brody! Oh man!" Geoff said back to Brody as they kept going harder and harder until they both Cumsies hard in their mouth.

"Mmmmmm…!" Both of them muffled and moaned as they climaxed and they also swallowed their Cumsies as well.

"Alright, since I'm the birthday boy, I get first fuckys." Geoff said to Brody.

"Sweet!" Brody said back as Geoff began to pound Brody.

"Oh shit! So good! Hawder, bro!" Brody said to Geoff as he told him to keep going.

"So fucking tight! And Alright!" Geoff said back at Brody as he pounded him even harder, while Bridgette began to rub herself even faster.

"Ohh! So hawt!" Bridgette moaned and said to Geoff.

"So rad man!" Brody to Geoff also while he kept pounding Brody but harder and harder until it was time.

"Fucking damn it! I'm gonna Cumsies soon! Inside or outside! Brody, hurry bro!" Geoff shouted at Brody.

"Inside! Do it bro!" Brody shouted at Geoff to climax inside of him.

"Alright then!" Geoff responded back as he was about to explode.

"AUUUUUUUGH!" Geoff grunted, groaned, and moaned as he came inside of Brody's diapered ass.

"Oh, fucking yes!" Brody shouted as Geoff pulled out as Brody then pounced on him.

"My turn bro." Brody said to Geoff.

"Alright! Make sure you do it hawd and rough bro!" Geoff said to Brody.

"Okies dude!" Brody said as he began to pound his diapered butt as he saw Geoff's butt tattoo for the first time ever.

"Whoa! Awesome tattoo bro! What is that?" Brody said to Geoff, and asked him.

"Ohhh! Thanks bro, it's a logo of the Vancouver Canucks." Geoff moaned, thanked Brody, and answered him as well.

"That was the tattoo he showed me during the Extreme Sports Challenge back on the island?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah babe!" Geoff answered her.

"Awesome!" Brody said to Geoff.

"Mmm! And hawt as well! Go Hawder, Brody!" Bridgette moaned and told Brody to go harder which he did.

"Ohhhh! Fucking damn! Bro, I'm getting closer!" Brody moaned and shouted.

"Cumsies outside bro! I am the birthday boy!" Geoff shouted as well.

"Alright bro!" Brody shouted as he pulled out of Geoff and stroked his hard baba fast until he started to climax.

"AUUUUUUUUGH!" Brody groaned, grunted, and moaned as he climaxed all over Geoff's face as he swallowed it.

"Mmm! So cweamy!" Geoff moaned and said to Brody.

"Mmm! So good!" Brody moaned and said in agreement as well as they began to clean up.

"I agree! So hawt as hell!" Bridgette said as Geoff and Brody hugged as Brody left and Jose and Alejandro…The Burromuerto Brothers arrived.

"Hola Geoff." Jose and Alejandro said to Geoff.

"Hola…Burromuerto brothers." Geoff said to them.

"Happy Birthday." They said to him.

"Thankies." Geoff responded back.

"Before we begin, I must apologize for everything I did to all your friends...and to your wife as well." Alejandro said to Geoff.

"I already accepted your apology Alejandro." Bridgette said to Alejandro.

"Well... I accept your apology but I want to make you feel what you did to everyone!" Geoff said to Alejandro.

"May I help?" Jose asked Geoff.

"Sure." Geoff answered Jose.

"Bueno!" Jose said as Geoff started to pound Alejandro's ass, while Jose made Alejandro suck his baba.

"Ohhh! Alejandro so fucking tight!" Geoff shouted before he even slapped his diapered ass.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Alejandro muffled, moaned, and groaned.

"Mmmm! Little Alejandro is so good!" Jose moaned and said as he and Geoff kept pounding him, until they started to triple 69 each other's babas.

"Mmmm! So hawd!" All three moaned and sucked and drooled all over each other's babas while Bridgette rubbed herself and filmed it.

"Ohhhh! This is getting really hawt! Keep going Boys!" Bridgette moaned and said to Geoff, Jose, and Alejandro.

"Okies, Bridgette!" All three of them said to Bridgette before they continued as they kept at it until it was time.

"Mmm! I'm gonna cumsies!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"Me too!" Jose shouted in response.

"Me as well!" Alejandro shouted also as they kept sucking and drooling on each other's babas harder and harder until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned, muffled, and groaned as they climaxed all over their mouths.

"Yummy." They said to each other before they cleaned up, as Alejandro and Jose left then Tom arrived.

"Hey there! It's me Tom, one of the bloggers from fashion blog!" Tom greeted, said, and told Geoff.

"Hey there, Tom. I heard you and Jen started wearing the diapers, question, how do they feel?" Geoff responded back and then asked Tom.

"Well they do feel kinda nice, but it still does feel a bit odd." Tom answered Geoff.

"No worries, you'll get use to them in time." Geoff said to Tom.

"Awesome." Tom said back to Geoff as they hugged quickly.

"Now...are you ready?" Geoff asked Tom.

"Oh, hell yeah! Baby Tom is always ready!" Tom answered Geoff as they started to kiss as Tom was starting to grope and rub Geoff's baba and his diapered ass also.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Whoa! Now this is hot!" Bridgette said as she was turned on by them making out as Tom started to suck on Geoff's baba.

"Ohhhh…FUCK! Tom you're so good at this!" Geoff said to Tom.

"Geoffy…when can I cumsies?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"You can Cumsies anytime, but not too much, save your energy for your turn, okies?" Geoff answered and asked Bridgette in response.

"Okies!" Bridgette said to Geoff as Tom started to deepthroat and deepdrool Geoff's baba really hard.

"Mmmmm! Geoffy Weally hawd!" Tom said as he sucked him harder.

"Ohhhh! Jesus! How are you this good Tom?" Geoff moaned, shouted, and asked Tom who stopped sucking to answer.

"I don't know." Tom answered Geoff.

"Well, keep it going dude!" Geoff shouted as Tom resumed and kept sucking on Geoff's baba until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Fuck fuck fuck! Baby Geoff is getting closer!" Geoff moaned, shouted, as he was close as Tom stopped.

"If you're getting closer then fuck my diapey ass hawd!" Tom replied back to Geoff.

"Whoa! You weally are asking for it huh?" Geoff asked Tom who responded with a sexy nod.

"Yup!" Tom answered as he got down on all fours as Geoff started to pound him hard.

"Ohhh! Fuck! This is so sexy!" Tom said to Geoff.

"Thanks dude!" Geoff said back to Tom as he kept it up until it was time.

"Shit! I can't hold it much longer!" Geoff said to Tom.

"Do it! Cumsies hawd in my big boy diapey!" Tom responded back to Geoff, telling him to explode.

"Mmm! Do it Geoffy, it'll be Weally Hawt!" Bridgette moaned and told Geoff to do it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tom and Geoff moaned and screamed as they climaxed, as they cleaned up.

"Happy Birthday." Tom said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said back to Tom as they hugged as Cody, Harold, Justin, and Trent aka The Drama Brothers arrived.

"Happy Birthday, Geoff." The Drama Brothers said to Geoff.

"Hey! Thanks-" Geoff said as he was in the middle of thanking them, before they dogpiled onto Geoff.

"Ahhh! Hey!" Geoff screamed and shouted in surprise.

"Sorry Geoff!" Harold said to Geoff.

"But we're going to give you our own birthday present to you." Justin said to Geoff.

"Hawd fucking from all four of us!" The Drama Brothers said to him.

"Ooooh! That's cool!" Geoff said as The Drama Brothers started to Gangbang him, Justin and Trent fucked his diapered ass while Cody and Harold made him suck their babas.

"How do you like the four of us fucking you? Huh Geoff?" Cody asked Geoff.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned as Harold and Cody stopped fucking Geoff's face so he can answer.

"It's awesome! Keep going hawd! Fuck the birthday boy as hawd as all of you can!" Geoff answered Cody, and told The Drama Brothers to keep going.

"NO PROBLEM, GEOFF!" The Drama Brothers said to Geoff as they increased their pounding while Bridgette was rubbing herself very hard.

"Ohhhhh! Dear God!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as The Drama Brothers kept pounding Geoff until it was time.

"Ohh! We're gonna explode!" They said to Geoff.

"Mmmmm! Do it!" Geoff said as all four Drama Brothers members stopped as they stroked their babas fast as they climaxed all over Geoff's face and mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh…!" They moaned during their climax as he swallowed their Cumsies.

"Mmm! So cweamy!" Geoff said to them.

"Thankies Geoff." The Drama Brothers said to Geoff.

"You're welcome! Now it's my turn!" Geoff said as he and The Drama Brothers cleaned up for a bit.

"Who's gonna be first…hmmm…I choose Cody!" Geoff said as he thought about it, and chose Cody.

"Okies!" Cody said as he got down on his knees, and bended over like he was on all fours as Geoff began to pound Cody while Justin, Harold, and Trent began to stroke their own babas hard.

"Oh! Fuck! Hawder, bro

"Okies!" Geoff said as he increased his pounding, making Cody groan harder.

"Ohhhhh! Yeah! Yes! Yes! Hawder Geoff!" Cody said to Geoff.

"Kay Bro!" Geoff said as he keeps it up until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Geoff and Cody shouted as they were about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they climaxed in their diapers.

"That was good dude." Geoff said as he and Cody cleaned up before they hugged as Cody left and then Justin arrived as Geoff took off his Pink Open Shirt.

"You're next Justin." Geoff said to Justin.

"Alright then!" Justin said as Geoff started to pound Justin's diapered ass hard like he did with Cody.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah! Hawder, pound my Hawaiian ass Hawder!" Justin moaned and shouted at Geoff as the former male Model was turned on already by the actions of the Party Animal.

"Oh, I fucking will bro!" Geoff said as he kept fucking Justin like a wrecking machine while Bridgette was getting close to her climax.

"Ohhhh!" Bridgette moaned as she was rubbing herself even harder than before now.

' _Hold it Bridgette, wait until Geoff fucks all four of them... just wait'_ Bridgette said to herself in her thoughts as Geoff looked at her.

"Bridgey bear, if you're about to Cumsies...and I can tell you are...then just do it babe." Geoff told Bridgette.

"I would love to... but I want to wait until you fucked all four of the Drama Brothers... I don't want to Cumsies by accident." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okies, but just be careful sweetheart." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies, Geoffy…my sexy schmoopy boo." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies, now I gotta focus on fucking Justin." Geoff said to her.

"Okies Geoff!" Bridgette said to him.

"Gonna cumsies Justin!" Geoff said Justin.

"Me too dude!" Justin said as he was about to burst also.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned as Geoff climaxed inside of Justin hard, while Justin climaxed inside of his diaper hard as they cleaned up and hugged as Harold was next as he arrived, got down on his knees, and bended over in the doggie style position.

"Here I go." Geoff said as he began to fuck Harold hard.

"Mmm! Hawder bro! Pound my diapey ass like you mean it!" Harold moaned and shouted at Geoff.

"I fucking am! Ohhh!" Geoff shouted as he pounded Harold harder.

"This is great! SO HAWT ON MY DIAPEY ASS!" Harold shouted at Geoff in pleasure and delight.

"I appreciate it dude!" Geoff said to Harold as he kept pounding Harold's diapered ass until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!" Geoff shouted.

"ME TOO!" Harold said to Geoff.

"AHHHHHHHHH…!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard as Geoff climaxed hard inside of him, while Harold climaxed hard inside of his diaper.

"Fuck!" Geoff shouted before he pulled out of Harold's diapered ass while he was breathing, as he was trying to regain his energy.

"Trent…before we begin, can you give me a minute to recover?" Geoff asked him.

"Of course, man." Trent answered Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said to Trent as he sat down for a second.

"Bridgey…would you mind changey my diapey pwetty pwease?" Geoff asked Bridgette in baby talk as she was still rubbing herself and filming.

"Aw, Sure…" Bridgette answered Geoff as she stopped her rubbing while the camera focused on them as she took off Geoff's Cumsies filled Diaper, then she powdered him, and got a fresh and clean diaper on him.

"And…there! Fresh and clean! Who's a cute and sexy clean baby boy…?" Bridgette asked Geoff like she was babying him.

"You are! Yes, you are." Bridgette answered Geoff who was blushing away.

"Hehehe, Thankies Bridgette..." Geoff giggled and responded back as he and Bridgette kissed softly before he had some new energy as he got up.

"Now then! Trent, let's do this thing!" Geoff said to Trent.

"Alright then, my man!" Trent said before he got down as Geoff started to pound him harder than the others.

"Ohhhh! Shit! THIS IS SO HAWT!" Trent said to Geoff.

"Damn right! Now I'm going to pound you like no tomorrow." Geoff said to Trent as he began to pound his diapered ass hard.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff shouted and said as he kept pounding Trent harder and harder while the rest of the Drama Brothers stroke their babas hard.

"Ohhhh! We're gonna Cumsies!" Harold, Justin, and Cody said as they were about to explode hard.

"Same here!" Geoff said also.

"Me too!" Bridgette said as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as Geoff came inside of Trent's diapered butt, while Harold, Cody, Justin, and Bridgette climaxed inside of their diapers as everyone panted, cleaned up, and changed each other's diapers.

"That was awesome guys!" Geoff said to The Drama Brothers.

"Yeah!" The Drama Brothers responded back to Geoff.

"And So Fucking hawt!" Bridgette said as The Drama Brothers hugged Geoff as they left, and Rock arrived.

"Whoa! Rock is here to rock n roll! Yeah!" Rock said to Geoff.

"Let's do it!" Geoff said to Rock before they kissed hard, and they also groped each other's diapered asses during their kiss.

"You got one nice ass, Rock." Geoff said to Rock.

"Thankies, so do you." Rock said back to Geoff, as Geoff took Rock's bandanna off his head, while Rock took off Geoff's cowboy hat revealing their beautiful blonde hair as they kept making out and groping their diapered asses.

"Mmm! Watching two hawt blonde guys make out is hot as fuck!" Bridgette said to the camera as Rock got down to his knees and began sucking Geoff's long and hard baba 11 incher.

"Mmmm...!" Rock moaned and muffled softly as he was enjoying it already.

"Oh yeah! Suck my hawd baba Rocky boy! Suck it good like my wifey does!" Geoff shouted as Bridgette blushed while Rock sucked him harder.

"Mmmmm!" Rock muffled and moaned as he kept sucking it while he was deepthroating it, and deepdrooling it until Geoff was about to climax.

"Ohhh! Geoffy gonna Cumsies! I can't hold it!" Geoff moaned, shouted, and said as he began to climax.

"Ohhhh! YEAH!" Geoff moaned and screamed as he shot his load inside of Rock's mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Rock muffled and moaned as he swallowed Geoff's Cumsies, as Geoff pushed him down onto the bed and started to pound him hard.

"Oh yeah! Pound my ass hawd, dude!" Rock said to Geoff.

"With pleasure bro!" Geoff said to Rock.

"This feels so good!" Rock shouted in pleasure to Geoff.

"Damn right! you're so fucking tight!" Geoff said as he kept pounding him harder while Bridgette rubbed herself slowly.

"Ohhhh…! So Hawt!" Bridgette moaned and said to Geoff who kept it up until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted at Rock.

"ME TOO!" Rock shouted back.

"ME THREE!" Bridgette shouted as she was about to climax again.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff, Rock, and Bridgette screamed and moaned as they climaxed, then they cleaned up, and hugged as Rock left.

"Daddy…can you changey me pwease?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Aw, does Daddy's baby girl need her diapey changey?" Geoff asked Bridgette who nodded.

"Okies then." Geoff said before he changed her into a new diaper.

"There we go, all nice and clean! Who's daddy little girl?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"You are!" Geoff answered her as he also started to kiss her stomach, making her laugh.

"Hahaha! Daddy, Stop! Hahahaha!" Bridgette laughed, said, and then laughed again as she secretly liked it when Geoff babied her before he rubbed her diapered crotch softly as they French kissed softly.

"Mmmmm…!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Daddy, are you trying to arouse me?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yes." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Good. Because it worked." Bridgette said as she and Geoff briefly made out before Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet arrived.

"Hey…" Chef said as Geoff and Bridgette stopped, and saw them.

"Hey there." Geoff said to Chris and Chef.

"If it isn't my favorite blonde couple." Chris said to them.

"Yeah, Hi Chris." Bridgette said to Chris.

"So, Chris, Chef, how are the diapers?" Geoff asked them.

"Very comfy as always." Chris answered Geoff.

"Not gonna lie... but I like them." Chef answered Geoff also.

"I have heard a rumor that you two are currently dating, is that right?" Geoff asked them.

"Yes, Geoff." Chris and Chef answered Geoff.

"Cool." Geoff responded back.

"Thanks." Chris and Chef responded back.

"So, what do you want to do?" Geoff asked them.

"Chef and I have a surprise for you." Chris said to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Chris and I are gonna have Diaper Sex in front of you before we decide to try it with you." Chef said to Geoff.

"So, what do you think of that?" Chris asked Geoff.

"I say... do it! Entertain me for a bit... Pwease and now!" Geoff answered him.

"Okay." Chris and Chef said as they got started while Geoff watched as Bridgette filmed it all, and watched it as well as Chef began to pound Chris McLean while Geoff stroked his hard baba to the hot and sexy action.

"Oh! Hawder! Chef! Now!" Chris McLean shouted at Chef.

"Oh, I'll go hawd! I'll break your ass!" Chef shouted as he pounded Chris harder while Geoff grunted in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh…!" Geoff grunted, groaned, and moaned in pleasure as well.

"Hawder! Fuck him Hawder!" Geoff said to Chef who kept pounding Chris until he stopped to let Chris suck on his baba.

"Yeah, make Chris suck on your chocolate baba." Geoff said to Chef.

"Oh! I will!" Chef said to Geoff as he started to pound Chris's mouth as he moaned and groaned.

"Mmmmm!" Chris moaned, muffled, and groaned as Chef smiled.

"Yeah, this is what you get for not paying me for all these years!" Chef said as he kept fucking Chris's mouth until it was time.

"Now swallow my Cumsies!" Chef said as he was about to climax hard.

"OHHHHHHH…!" Chef moaned, groaned, and grunted as he climaxed hard inside of Chris's mouth while Geoff climaxed inside of his diaper.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff grunted, groaned, and shouted during his climax as he changed his diaper.

"So…what's your part with me?" Geoff asked them as Chef pulled out of Chris.

"Chris and I fuck you hard." Chef said to Geoff before Chris began to speak.

"Then, you can fuck us..." Chris said to Geoff before he and Chef began to speak.

"Then we can triple 69 until we Cumsies." They said to Geoff who got on all fours.

"Let's do it, I want Chef's Chocolate Baba while Chris can pound my ass." Geoff said to them.

"Finally! I do some fucking!" Chris said with glee.

"Alright then!" Chef said also as Chris started to pound Geoff's diapered ass while Chef began to fuck Geoff's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned with such pleasure.

"What do you think of my chocolate baba Birthday Boy?" Chef asked Geoff with a seductive and sexy tone in his voice like he was Barry White.

"Mmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned as he stopped sucking Chef's baba so he can answer.

"It's the biggest and greatest chocolate baba in the whole wide world!" Geoff answered Chef.

"Good!" Chef said as he forced him to suck his baba again while Chris pounded him harder as they kept at it as they converse for a bit.

"So, Chef, now that you have done the AB/DL thing for a bit, what do you like about it? I mean honestly." Chris asked Chef.

"Honestly...?" Chef responded back with a question of his own.

"Yeah. Be honest while we're fucking Geoff here." Chris said to Chef.

"Okay." Chef said before he began to explain his answer.

"It's absolutely hawt as fucking hell! The whole thing is hawt and incredible! You were right!" Chef answered Chris.

"I told you!" Chris said as he and Chef shared their first kiss.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Chris asked him.

"Alright, but nowhere fruity." Chef said to Chris.

"That's fine." Chris said to Chef as well.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned.

"I think Geoff wants a turn now." Chef said to Chris.

"Yeah." Chris said as they kept at it until they stopped and they released him.

"Finally! I get to fuck you two!" Geoff said to them.

"Who's first?" Chris asked.

"You are!" Chef answered.

"Hey now, let him choose." Chris said to Chef.

"Chris, you're first." Geoff said to Chris.

"Oh... okay then." Chris said to Geoff as he started fucking Chris like no tomorrow while Chef strokes his baba and Bridgette films it, while she rubs her diapered area softly.

"This is getting really hawt in here!" Bridgette said.

"I agree. It really is." Chef said to Bridgette in agreement.

"Yeah... makes it even more Hawter to me." Chris said to Geoff.

"Yeah!" Geoff shouted as he pounds Chris harder until he stopped.

"Chef, your turn." Geoff said to Chef Hatchet.

"Great..." Chef said as he got down as Geoff starts to fuck him hard and rough.

"Ohhh! Don't hold back!" Chef moaned and shouted at Geoff.

"I won't! This is what you get for serving my Bwidgey Bear, Dolphin Hot Dogs!" Geoff said to Chef Hatchet.

"Aww, I wuv you Schmoopy Boo!" Bridgette said as she was still rubbing her diapered area while she kept filming as well.

"I wuv you too!" Geoff said back at Bridgette as he turbo fucked Chef while Chris made him suck his baba.

"Mmmm!" Chef muffled and moaned delightfully.

"Mmm! Keep going Cheffy!" Chris softly moaned and said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Chef muffled and moaned loudly as they kept at it until all three of them decided to do the triple 69.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them sucked each other's babas hard as they were also drooling on them as well.

"Oh yeah! Now comes all three Hawt guys sucking each other's hawd babas!" Bridgette as she smiled while Geoff, Chris, and Chef kept going.

"Mmmmmm!" All three of them muffled, moaned, deepthroated, and deepdrooled all over their babas until it was time as Bridgette kept rubbing her diapered area.

"Cumsies time!" Geoff, Chris, and Chef shouted as they were on the brink of climaxing.

"Me too! But… I don't want to waste my energy." Bridgette shouted and said as well.

"Good girl." Geoff said as he resumed sucking as he was sucking on Chris's baba, while Chris was sucking on Chef's baba, and Chef was sucking on Geoff's baba as the climax was about to happen.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned and muffled as they cumsies inside of each other's mouths as they swallowed each other's cumsies and they hugged each other as Geoff's diaper was filled with Cumsies once again.

"Happy Birthday Geoff." Chris and Chef said to Geoff.

"Thankies dudes." Geoff responded back as they hugged once more before they left.

"Bridgey...can you changey my diapey again?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Oooh! Mommy's Hawt birthday boy needs changing again?" Bridgette said as she asked Geoff in response…then he nodded.

"Okies then." Bridgette answered before she took off his Cumsies filled diaper as she powdered his baba and his ass as she placed a new, fresh, and clean diaper on Geoff.

"There we go!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Oh? Who's a sexy baby boy?" Bridgette asked him.

"I am!" Geoff answered her.

"You are, yes you are!" Bridgette said as she also kissed Geoff's head, and lips while she rubbed his baba.

"Mmm! Mommy's Hawt! Can't wait for her turn." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"That's after you have your sexy fun with the other boys!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Yes Mommy!" Geoff said to Bridgette as they had a brief makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly, yet passionately as Don arrived.

"What's up?" Don asked them.

"Nothing much, just making out with my wife." Geoff answered Don.

"Cool, anyway Happy Birthday Geoff." Don said to Geoff.

"Thankies Don." Geoff said to him once more as they started to makeout while their babas rubbed together.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Since it's your Birthday, what should we do?" Don said and asked Geoff.

"Let's do some 69 action!" Geoff answered Don.

"Awesome!" Don said as he and Geoff started to suck each other's babas while Bridgette resumed her rubbing.

"Mmmm! I wuv this!" Bridgette moaned, shouted, and said as she was turned on by this, and Geoff and Don kept at it.

"Mmmm, hawd baba…" Don moaned, muffled, and said to Geoff.

"Thankies, so is yours." Geoff said to Don.

"Thankies." Don said as they drooled all over their babas while Bridgette started fingering herself.

"Mmmmm! Oh my god! I'm getting closer!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she, Geoff, and Don kept at it until they were close.

"Baby Bridgette is gonna explode!" Bridgette shouted with such delight.

"So are we!" Geoff and Don shouted and soon enough all three of them climaxed hard…Bridgette Cumsies in her diaper while Geoff and Don Cumsies in their mouths as they swallowed each other's milky.

"Mmmm…delicious." Geoff and Don said before all three of them cleaned up, as Geoff and Don hugged, and then Don left as Bridgette changed her diaper before Devin arrived.

"Devin! Sup bro." Geoff said to Devin as they hugged.

"Nothing much. Happy Birthday Geoff." Devin said to Geoff.

"Thankies, so how is the Diapey life for you and Carrie so far?" Geoff said and asked him.

"I like it, but we're still getting used to it." Devin answered Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff said to Devin.

"How about Carrie? What does she think of it?" Geoff asked Devin as well.

"She actually really likes these a lot, makes her feel like we're in our childhood again..." Devin answered and explained to Geoff

"Like reliving your past as friends." Bridgette said to Devin.

"Yeah... it's pretty awesome." Devin said to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Duh! Now…let's fuck!" Geoff said to Devin.

"Okies!" Devin said as the two started to makeout while Bridgette rubbed her diapered area slowly.

"Mmmm... this feels kinda odd." Devin moaned softly and said to Geoff.

"Just Relax bro... you'll get used to it." Geoff told Devin as he started to suck Devin's baba which was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide.

"Mmmmm…!" Geoff muffled and moaned with pleasure.

"Ohhh!" Devin moaned loudly as he bit his lip as Geoff sucked him good and hard.

"Oh yeah! Go Hawder!" Devin shouted at Geoff who stopped for a second to respond.

"You got it bro!" Geoff said before he resumed sucking Devin's baba harder drooling all over his baba.

"Mmmmmm! You're even better than Carrie! Don't tell her, okies?" Devin moaned, said to Geoff, and asked him and Bridgette not to tell her.

"I promise." Bridgette answered him as Geoff stopped sucking again.

"I'm no snitch to my Bros." Geoff answered as well before he resumed sucking on Devin's baba.

"Thankies!" Devin said to Geoff who replied by giving him a thumb up as Geoff kept stroking, and sucking his baba.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Geoff muffled and moaned as he was deepthroating and deepdrooling it.

"OH, FUCK YEAH!" Devin shouted as he was getting closer and closer to climaxing as Geoff kept sucking until it was time.

"Ohhh! What do you say when you're going to cum?" Devin asked Geoff and Bridgette as he stopped sucking once again to answer Devin's question as Geoff kept stroking Devin's baba.

"Cumsies!" Geoff and Bridgette answered Devin.

"Thankies, I'M CUMSIES LIKE CRAZY!" Devin shouted, and hissed as he climaxed all over Geoff's face and mouth.

"Ohhh fuck yeah!" Devin moaned and shouted during his climax.

"Mmm…tastes good." Geoff said to Devin.

"Thankies." Devin said back at Geoff as they shared a quick kiss before Devin had an idea.

"Mind if I fuck you?" Devin asked Geoff.

"Don't mind at all!" Geoff answered Devin, while he got on all fours.

"Go right ahead dude!" Geoff said to Devin.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Devin said to Geoff before he began to pound him.

"Ohhhhh…!" Both of them moaned.

"That feels so good!" Devin said to Geoff.

"Damn right!" Geoff said back at Devin who pounded him harder like a rocket hitting its target.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff moaned out as he was enjoying it.

"So fucking tight as hell!" Devin said to Geoff.

"Thankies!" Geoff said back to Devin as Devin kept it up until it was time.

"Baby Devin gonna explode!" Devin shouted as he was close.

"Me too!" Geoff shouted back as Devin pounded him harder and harder as they were about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them grunted and screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapers while Devin climaxed hard inside of his diapered ass.

"That was hawt." Devin said to Geoff.

"Agreed." Geoff said as they hugged, kissed, and cleaned up before Devin left…then Noah and Owen arrived.

"Happy Birthday Geoff." Noah and Owen said to him.

"Thankies Guys." Geoff said as he finally put his shirt back on as he also put his hat back on also before Geoff, Noah, and Owen started it off with a triple makeout session as they were groping each other's diapered crotches and diapered asses.

"Mmm! Geoffy Really hawd!" Owen moaned softly and said to Geoff.

"Can Geoffy fuck Owen while Noah sucks your baba?" Geoff asked Owen and Noah.

"Okies!" Owen answered Geoff as the three start their sexy session as Geoff began pounding Owen's diapered ass while Noah made Owen suck on his baba.

"OH YEAH! Suck my baba, big guy!" Noah said to Owen.

"MMMMMMMM! OKIES, LITTLE BUDDY!" Owen moaned and said as he sucks Noah's baba while Geoff keeps pounding his ass.

"MMMMMMMMM! Owen is so tight!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"Thankies!" Owen shouted as Geoff kept pounding his diapered ass until Geoff pulled out of Owen's diapered ass and began to pound Noah's diapered ass, while Owen was stroking his own baba pleasuring himself to the action that Noah and Geoff were doing.

"JESUS! Geoff is really hawd!" Noah shouted out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Damn right I am!" Geoff responded back as he increased his pounding while he strokes Noah's baba, making him more satisfied.

"Hawt! Keep going!" Owen shouted in delight.

"I agree!" Bridgette said in agreement as she started to rub herself really hard.

"Mmmmmm! Keeping fucking him, Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette moaned and said to Geoff telling him to keep going.

"I will babe!" Geoff replied back to Bridgette as he kept it up until Owen started to pound Geoff's diapered butt as now the trio were now in a train of doing the doggy style.

"Ohhhhh! Fucking yes!" Geoff, Noah, and Owen moaned and shouted as they went harder and harder as they were getting closer and closer.

"WE CUMSIES SOON!" They said to each other.

"ME TOO!" Bridgette shouted as she kept fingering her diapered area harder as they went harder with their pounding until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boys and Bridgette screamed as they started to explode in their diapers.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during their climax as Geoff, Noah, and Owen cleaned up…before Noah and Owen hugged Geoff as they both left and Mike and Cameron arrived.

"HEY Geoff! Happy Birthday!" Mike and Cameron said to Geoff.

"Thankies. Can you two wait a second, Bridge and I need to change our diapers." Geoff said to them.

"Sure." They answered him as Bridgette and Geoff changed each other's diapers.

"That's better." They said to Mike and Cameron.

"So, what do you want to do birthday boy?" Mike asked Geoff.

"How about this...we all take getting fucked by each other." Geoff answered Mike.

"Sounds good! I can help Cameron learn more about the diapey sex life…what you say buddy?" Mike replied to Geoff, and then asked Cameron.

"Sounds good to me!" Cameron answered Mike as the trio started with Cameron getting pounded by Geoff while Mike made him suck on his baba.

"Ooooh! Another hawt three-way!" Bridgette said as she resumed recording as she was filming it as Geoff and Mike begin to makeout while they pound Cameron.

"Mmmmmm!" They deepened their kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Cameron moaned, as he was feeling his buddy's baba in his mouth and feeling Geoff hard baba in his diapered ass.

"Mmmmmmm!" Cameron moaned to the both of them to go harder as they did.

"MMMMM!" Cameron moaned louder once again in pleasure.

"Man! This feels so good!" Mike said to Geoff.

"FUCK YEAH IT DOES! Cameron is really tight!" Geoff said to Mike in agreement as Cameron gave out a thumb up as Geoff and Mike kept pounding at Cameron until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Mike and Geoff shouted as they pulled out and stroked their babas and climaxed all over Cameron's face and mouth as he swallowed their cumsies.

"Mmmm! That was really hawt!" Cameron said to Geoff.

"Now it's my turn." Mike said as he got down as Geoff started to pound his ass hard while Cameron made him suck on his baba.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned.

"This feel so good!" Cameron said to Geoff.

"Fucking damn! Mike sure is tight!" Geoff said as Cameron pulled out, making Mike stop sucking as he was about to respond.

"Thankies!" Mike said as he continued sucking Cameron's baba while Geoff increased his pounding as they kept at it.

"Mike, you're doing so freaking awesome!" Cameron said to Mike.

"Yeah!" Geoff said in agreement and soon enough, Cameron and Geoff were close to climax.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Geoff said to Cameron.

"Me too!" Cameron said as they went harder until they pulled out and climaxed all over Mike's face and mouth.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Cameron and Geoff moaned in delight.

"Mmmm! Cweamy!" Mike said as he stood up.

"Now it's your turn Birthday boy... but we're doing something different." Mike said to Geoff.

"What?" Geoff asked Mike as he found out when Mike and Cameron started to pound his ass together with their babas.

"Ohhhh! Fuck!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"Yeah, Take our babas in your ass!" Cameron shouted and said to Geoff.

"OKIES! THIS IS SO HAWT!" Geoff shouted at Mike and Cameron.

"AGWEE!" Mike and Cameron said as they kept pounding Geoff's diapered ass harder and harder.

"Mmmmmm! So tight!" Mike and Cameron moaned, and said to him.

"Hawt as the sun! Mmmm!" Bridgette shouted and moaned as she rubbed herself as they were now close.

"We're gonna Cumsies soon!" Mike and Cameron shouted at Geoff.

"Then go Hawder!" Geoff said to them as they kept going.

"YEAH DUDES! THIS IS SO FUCKING HAWT!" Geoff screamed and shouted as Mike and Cameron kept it up until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! OHHHHH!" Mike and Cameron shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard and Cumsies inside of Geoff's diapered ass.

"OHHHHH YEAH! MMMMMM!" Geoff screamed and moaned as he, Mike, and Cameron hugged as Mike and Cameron left, before Brick McArthur arrived.

"Brick McArthur at your service." Brick said to Geoff who just finished changing his diaper once again.

"Hey Brick, I just needed a quick change." Geoff said to Brick.

"Cool, anyway Happy Birthday Geoff." Brick said to Geoff.

"Thankies, so how do you like the Diapers?" Geoff said to Brick and asked him.

"They feel good! Makes me feel like I'm young again...since my childhood has been one of my favorite moments." Brick answered Geoff.

"Cool! Now let's do this." Geoff said to Brick.

"Yes sir." Brick said as he and Geoff started off by kissing each other while rubbing their babas hard.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned loudly as they quit for a second.

"Brick, I gotta ask you something. Does Jo like it? And do you like the Diapey Sex with Jo?" Geoff asked Brick.

"She likes it a lot and it's amazing! Though sometimes she takes control of the sex." Brick answered Geoff.

"Does she peg you?" Bridgette asked him.

"No! She doesn't... she just moves rough when She's riding me... hehe." Brick answered Bridgette as he giggled also.

"Okies!" Geoff and Bridgette said in response.

"Now, we can resume making out." Geoff said to Brick.

"Okies, Diapey Commander Geoffy!" Brick said to Geoff.

"Ooh! I like that!" Geoff said as they continued to makeout as Brick then started to suck Geoff's baba hard.

"Mmmm! Hawder! Suck my baba Hawder, that's an order!" Geoff said to Brick giving his soldier an order as Brick saluted and then went even harder.

"Ohhhhhh...that's a very good Diapey Soldier." Geoff said as he was smiling.

"Mmmmm!" Brick moaned as he was stroking his own baba while he continued sucking on Geoff's baba.

"Oh, yeah!" Geoff shouted as he soon grabbed his head and started to fuck his face.

"TAKE THE HAWD AND HAWT FACE FUCKING, SOLIDER!" Geoff gave Brick another order.

"Mmmm!" Brick moaned and groaned as Geoff face fucked him good and hard as Geoff kept on fucking Brick's face as Brick began drooling on Geoff's baba until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Diapey Commander Geoffy is now getting close to Cumsies!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he fucks Brick's face harder, deepthroating him hard as Brick stroke himself hard.

"Mmmmm!" Brick muffled and moaned as he was close to Cumsies as so was Geoff while Bridgette kept rubbing herself throughout this whole thing.

"Mmmm! Do it, boys! This will be hawt!" Bridgette moaned, and shouted as she was super horny, then the climax started.

"OHHHHHH SHIT!" Geoff shouted as he climaxed all over Brick's mouth and face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Brick muffled and moaned as he climaxed all over his stomach, abs, and chest.

"Dudes, that was so hawt!" Bridgette said to Geoff and Brick who cleaned up very quickly.

"Thankies!" Geoff and Brick said as they hugged and Brick left before Scott arrived.

"Hey there Birthday Boy!" Scott said to Geoff.

"Hey Scott!" Geoff said as he and Scott hugged.

"Let's do this!" Geoff said to the former deviant.

"Fuck yeah!" Scott said before he and Geoff started with a hawt makeout session while Bridgette rubs her diapered area.

"Mmmmm!" All three of them moaned as Scott and Geoff kept making out, and rubbing each other's diapered crotches until they stopped kissing.

"Bro, can I ask ya something?" Geoff asked Scott.

"Sure." Scott answered Geoff.

"Why does Marley drive you crazy?" Geoff asked him.

"I said that she was a sweet, fun loving, sexy, kind, and one tough cookie who drives me crazy." Scott answered him.

"Okies, but why?" Geoff said in response and asked him again.

"Because she has this one thing that I've never seen in a girl before and well... she changed me a lot. That's why she drives me crazy!" Scott answered Geoff.

"Okies. Let's resume making out." Geoff told Scott.

"Sure, thing birthday boy." Scott said as he and Geoff kept making out until things got sexy.

"How about we do the 69." Scott said to Geoff.

"Alright! Woo!" Geoff responded back positively as the two guys started to suck each other's babas while Bridgette rubbed herself harder and harder.

"Ohhhhhh! Fuck yes! Keep going, it's so hawt!" Bridgette moaned, and shouted as she kept rubbing herself harder and harder, as she started to pleasure herself into overdrive…as she started to drool like a babbling baby before she was about to climax.

"Ahhhh! Goo Gaa Gii! Baby Bridgette getting Hawt and horny! Ohhhh! Fucking yes! Goo Goo Gaa! Gaa! Gii!" Bridgette shouted as she increased her rubbing speed as the boys stopped and started to watch her.

"Whoa!" Scott and Geoff said as they were enamored and impressed as it was time.

"Mmmm! Yes!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she exploded all over her diaper and her fingers as she giggled and blushed.

"Sorry." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"It's okies." Geoff responded back to her.

"It's my last Cumsies until it's my turn with you Geoffy Bear but can I keep rubbing myself?" Bridgette asked him.

"Sure thing, Bridgey bear." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Geoffy...I also need a Diapey Changey, so can you do it pwetty pwease?" Bridgette asked him in baby talk.

"Okies! One second, Scott." Geoff said to Scott.

"Alright then." Scott responded back as Geoff began to change Bridgette's diaper.

"Goo Gaa Gii! Baby Bwidgey made a big Cumsies messy!" Bridgette said in baby talk as she giggled.

"Weally big! It means she wuvs watching her hawt baby daddy Geoffy have fun with other hawt diapey dudes." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"So very much!" Bridgette said in response as they giggled before they stopped the baby talk.

"Bridgette, I'm glad that I'm doing this guy-on-guy party." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Me too." Bridgette said in agreement as Geoff finished cleaning her up as he wiped and powderd her and puts a fresh and clean diaper on her.

"Here you go my Granola Goddess." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies my hawt birthday hubby!" Bridgette said as they kissed before Scott cleared his throat.

"Geoff, are we going to continue?" Scott asked him.

"Damn right we are!" Geoff soon pushed Scott down onto the bed before he started to pound him hard.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff shouted at him.

"FUCK! FEELS JUST LIKE MARLEY IS PEGGING ME! SO DAMN GOOD!" Scott shouted at Geoff.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff shouted again as he increased his pounding speed.

"You want me to go hawder?" Geoff asked Scott.

"Fuck yeah! Do it, fuck my ass hawd!" Scott answered Geoff.

"Say I'm the hawtest partying diapey boy in the whole wide world! Now!" Geoff demanded Scott to say that to Scott.

"YOU ARE THE HAWTEST SURFING PARTYING DIAPEY WEARING COWBOY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Scott responded back word for word and with a bit of improvisation at the end.

"Good!" Geoff said as he kept pounding Scott endlessly without holding back at all.

"OHHHHHHH! Baby Geoff is getting close to Cumsies hawd!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"So am I!" Scott shouted as they made out while Scott stroked his own baba as Geoff kept pounding his ass while Bridgette rubbed herself softly and slowly.

"Mmmmm…very hawt!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she enjoyed it.

"MMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned during their makeout session as they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed hard and at the same time before they cleaned up.

"That was fun, Happy Birthday." Scott said to Geoff.

"Thankies, my man." Geoff said to him as they hugged before Scott left, then the Gamer Sam arrived.

"Hey dude, happy birthday." Sam said to Geoff as they hugged.

"Thankies, Sam. How's Dakota?" Geoff responded back and asked Sam.

"She's Perfect!" Sam answered him with a smile.

"Bro can I ask you something?" Geoff asked him.

"Sure." Sam answered him.

"Where do you keep your diapers when you play video games? How do you like the diaper sex? And what does Dakota think of the diapers and the diaper sex?" Geoff asked Sam.

"One, I keep my diapers in a safe place when I'm playing video games, two, Diaper sex is absolutely hawt as hell! And three, Dakota wuvs them as much as I do and she wuvs it when we have diapey sex. She said I act like an animal when we have diapey sex." Sam answered Geoff.

"Cool!" Geoff said back to him.

"Where do you keep them exactly?

"Promise not to tell anyone?

"I swearsies." Geoff answered Sam.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Sam said to Geoff.

"Alright." Geoff said to Sam as he began explaining to Geoff where he kept his diapers.

"I keep them in a secret room in my closet, nobody but me and Dakota know about it." Sam explained it to Geoff.

"Oooh! Awesome!" Geoff said to him.

"Now can we start, pwease?!" Sam asked him as he was desperate.

"Yeah, and sorry to keep you waiting dude." Geoff answered Sam.

"It's okay and yes! Let's do this!" Sam said to Geoff.

"I agree." Geoff said to Sam, who started to kiss Geoff hard.

"Mmm!" Sam moaned during the kiss.

"Mmm?!" Geoff moaned back as he was surprised.

"Whoa, someone's really excited, huh?" Geoff responded back and asked him.

"Yup!" Sam said as they kissed each other harder while Bridgette rubbed herself slowly, preventing herself from climaxing again.

"Nice…" Bridgette said as she was liking what she was seeing as they began rubbing each other's diapered bodies.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as they stopped kissing.

"Sam, dude! You have a really nice diapey!" Geoff said to Sam.

"Thankies... you got one Hawt diapey body!

"Thankies Sam." Geoff said as he soon groped Sam's 10-inch-long and 3-inch-wide baba and he soon started to suck on it.

"Mmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled as he was sucking on it.

"Ohhh! Mmm! Yeah, suck my joystick! Suck it like Dakota would do it!" Sam moaned and said to Geoff as he pulled out to say something, but he started to stroke it to keep it hard.

"Okies! But after this, you are going to suck on my 'Joystick' if you know what I mean." Geoff said to Sam.

"I do." Sam responded back.

"Good!" Geoff said before he resumed sucking his baba/joystick but even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled as he was deepthroating and deepdrooling it making Sam groan.

"Ohhhhhh…!" Sam groaned pleasurably as he was enjoying it.

"SO FUCKING GOOD!" Sam shouted as he moved Geoff's head, making him suck his baba harder.

"Mmmm!" Sam moaned softly.

"So hawt!" Bridgette shouted as she kept rubbing her area.

"So Hawt! AHHHHHHH!" Sam shouted and moaned as he kept fucking Geoff's head until he was about to explode.

"Sammy boy gonna explode hawd!" Sam shouted as he climaxed hard inside of Geoff's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Sam moaned as Geoff swallowed all of Sam's cumsies.

"Very cweamy... now it's your turn Sam!" Geoff said as Sam nodded before he began to suck on Geoff's hard baba.

"Mmm! Hawder, Sam!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"Okies!" Sam said as he kept it up.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he grabbed Sam's hair and started to pound his face.

"Take it, Gamer bro! Think of it like it's the final level and you're going all out on your enemies!" Geoff said to Sam giving him some motivation.

"MMMMM!" Sam moaned and muffled as he got into Gamer mode, and began to suck on Geoff's baba as fast as Sonic The Hedgehog.

"MMMMMM!" Sam muffled and moaned as he stroked his baba really hard and fast.

"OHHHHHHH! Fucking awesome!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he enjoyed it as Sam kept it up until it was time.

"Oh fuck! I can't hold it... any longer!" Geoff shouted before he started to climax hard all over Sam's mouth.

"OHHHHH!" Geoff moaned with complete satisfaction during his climax.

"Mmmmm!" Sam moaned and muffled as he swallowed Geoff's creamy milk.

"Bet I got the high score." Sam said to him.

"Not just that... you beat the boss!" Geoff responded back.

"Woohoo!" Sam said as they hugged before Sam left and Ennui arrived.

"Hey there Ennui." Geoff said to Ennui.

"Hello there, Happy Birthday... Geoff." Ennui said to Geoff.

"Thanks dude." Geoff said to Ennui.

"Anyway... I have a present for you." Ennui said to Geoff.

"What is it?" Geoff asked him.

"I'm giving you the chance to be the first one... to fuck me." Ennui answered Geoff.

"Really?!" Geoff asked Ennui as he responded back with a nod.

"Yes." Ennui answered Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff said to Ennui.

"But after... I pound you!" Ennui said to Geoff.

"Okies! But one question dude." Geoff said to him.

"What's up?" Ennui asked Geoff.

"That is a really cool diaper, what is it?" Geoff said to Ennui and asked him.

"Rearz Seduction diapers with bats and skulls on it." Ennui answered Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff said to Ennui.

"Thankies... now let's do this." Ennui responded back to Geoff.

"Yeah!" Geoff enthusiastically said before they started to make out.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned during the starting of their makeout session as Geoff ripped off Ennui's shirt revealing his sexy shirt.

"Whoa!" Geoff and Bridgette said at the same time.

"What?" Ennui asked Geoff.

"Dude! You got a strong chest... and you almost have abs!" Geoff said as Ennui was blushing.

"Um... Thankies." Ennui said to Geoff.

"You're very welcome." Geoff said as they resumed their makeout session as their chests glazed against one another until Ennui began pounding Geoff's diapered ass.

"OHHHHH!" Geoff moaned loudly and pleasurably as Ennui kept pounding him hard and rough.

"Dude! You're really hawd!"

"Thankies... now feel my rough pleasure!" Ennui said as he increased his pounding tenfold, while Geoff bit his lip hard in pleasure.

"I don't do slow and soft... hawd and rough... that's more my style!" Ennui said to Geoff.

"I can see that! Ohhh!" Geoff shouted and moaned to Ennui.

"Grrr..." Ennui growled softly like a demon.

"I am getting closer!" Ennui shouted at Geoff as he climaxed hard inside of Geoff's diapered ass.

"OHHHHHHH!" Ennui moaned and screamed.

"OHHHH FUCKING YES!" Geoff groaned and shouted as Ennui soon pulled out of Geoff's diapered ass as they panted heavily.

"Holy shit, that was hawt as fuck!" Geoff shouted at Ennui.

"Thankies…now it's your turn..." Ennui said as he got down on all fours like a doggie.

"So, you've never been fucked in the ass before?" Geoff asked Ennui.

"Correct... now do it!" Ennui said to Geoff.

"Dude, you need to chill out a bit…no offense." Geoff said to Ennui

"Sorry, just fuck my ass." Ennui said to Geoff.

"Okay dude." Geoff said as he began to fuck Ennui's diapered ass.

"Oh! This is... very odd!" Ennui shouted as he was surprised by his first

"You want me to go easy?" Geoff asked Ennui.

"Fine... But not too easy." Ennui answered Geoff.

"Okies!" Geoff answered as he began pounding Ennui's diapered ass somewhat hard.

"Mmm! You're really tight as hell!" Geoff moaned and shouted at Ennui.

"Thankies." Ennui said as he began to express positive emotions as he began to stroke his own hard baba while Geoff kept pounding Ennui's diapered ass.

"How do you feel about this dude?" Geoff asked Ennui.

"Feels... So Good! Go Hawder... please." Ennui answered and requested Geoff to go harder.

"Alright then!" Geoff said as he increased his pace, while he kept pounding Ennui's diapered butt harder.

"Ohhh! Yeah!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"Fuck! This is hawt!" Ennui shouted in pleasure and delight.

"Sure is!" Geoff shouted as he kept it up until it was time.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Geoff shouted as he was about to explode.

"Ohhhh! Same here!" Ennui moaned and shouted as Geoff went harder and harder as they both climaxed hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Both of them moaned as Geoff climaxed inside Ennui's diapered ass while Ennui Cumsies inside of his diaper, then they hugged each other as they cleaned up.

"You were great." Ennui said to Geoff.

"Thanks." Geoff said to him.

"Happy Birthday, from me and Crimson." Ennui said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said to Ennui.

"How are you and Crimson by the way?" Bridgette asked Ennui.

"We're doing magnificent, Crimson is watching Luna and she's doing a great job." Ennui answered her, before he left…then Duncan arrived.

"Surprise!" Duncan said to Geoff.

"Duncan! My bro!" Geoff said to Duncan.

"What is up, bro!" Duncan greeted Geoff as they fist bumped and hugged each other.

"Happy Birthday, Geoff." Duncan said to Geoff.

"Thankies Dude, now let's do this!" Geoff responded back.

"Alright then… let's do this!" Duncan said to Geoff as they started things off by making out, then the two former Killer Bass teammates deepen their kiss while Duncan groped Geoff's baba and began sucking it hard.

"Mmm!" Duncan moaned, muffled, as he was sucking and drooling hard on it.

"Oh yeah! Mmmm! Suck it Hawder, Duncan... like you mean it, bro!" Geoff shouted, moaned, and said to Duncan who sucked it harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yes!" Geoff said as he soon grabbed Duncan's head and fucked his mouth hard.

"Ohhhh! Take it bro!" Geoff moaned and said with such glee.

"Yeah! Suck it good Duncan!" Bridgette said to the Mohawk haired diaper wearing criminal.

"Mmmmm!" Duncan muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"This feels so awesome bro!" Geoff said as Duncan kept deepthroating and deepdrooling until it was time.

"Ohh! Here it comes!" Geoff shouted as he pushed Duncan's head further in the length of his baba as he climaxed hard.

"Mmmm!" Geoff moaned during his climax.

"Mmmmm!" Duncan moaned as he swallowed Geoff's creamy milky.

"Nice, very cweamy." Duncan said to Geoff.

"Thankies…now what should we do?" Geoff asked Duncan.

"How about you pound my diapey ass! Deal?" Duncan answered Geoff, then asked him.

"Deal!" Geoff said as he pushed him onto the bed, then he started to pound Duncan's diapered ass like crazy.

"Mmmm! So good! But this is your punishment/my revenge! This is for eliminating Bridgette during Season 1!" Geoff moaned, said and explained to Duncan.

"I'm so sorry, I've been very bad! I deserve to be punish hawd!" Duncan said to Geoff.

"Damn right you do Duncan!" Geoff said to Duncan, while Geoff kept pounding him endlessly while Duncan stroked his own baba.

"Do it, Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette shouted with encouragement.

"I will Bridgey Bear!" Geoff said as he fucked him harder and harder until it was time.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA CUMSIES HAWD DUDE!" Geoff shouted at Duncan.

"ME TOO! DO IT! DO IT INSIDE OF ME!" Duncan shouted right back at Geoff who thrusted hard before it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck yeah!" They moaned, shouted, and screamed as they climaxed at the same time, they cleaned up, and they hugged as he left, and Tyler arrived.

"Hey dude!" Tyler said to Geoff.

"What's up Tyler!" Geoff said right back as they high-fived each other.

"Happy Birthday dude." Tyler said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said to Tyler.

"No problem." Tyler responded back.

"Look, Bridgette and I are sorry for making fun of your fear of chickens." Geoff said to Tyler.

"Eh, it's alright…it was a long time ago." Tyler said to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Yeah, I would have helped you if Courtney wasn't so mean about it." Bridgette said to him.

"Agreed." Tyler said in agreement.

"So, Tyler…how is everything Lindsay?" Geoff asked Tyler.

"Awesome, bro! She's doing amazing and I'm lucky to be with her." Tyler answered Geoff.

"Awesome! So, what will we do coach?" Geoff responded back and asked him.

"Coach? Me Coach?" Tyler asked Geoff who proceeded to nod up and down signaling yes.

"Awesome! We do baba sucking in the 69 position then we take turns pounding each other asses hawd." Tyler said to Geoff.

"Right Coach Tyler!" Geoff said as they began by doing the 69 position.

"Mmmmm! Geoff baba is super hawd!" Tyler moaned and said to Geoff.

"Thankies, so is yours." Geoff said to Tyler.

"Thankies right back!" Tyler said to Geoff.

"Super hawd, and Super hawt you two are! Mmm!" Bridgette said and moaned while she was smiling as they continued sucking their babas hard as she grabbed a dildo and started to suck on it in her mouth as she kept fingering her diapered area.

"Mmmmmm!" Bridgette moaned as she pretended that the dildo was Geoff's long and hard baba as she watched the two boys continue sucking on their babas with great intentions as she puts the dildo pout of her mouth.

"Mmmmm! So hawt!" Bridgette moaned, and shouted with delightful pleasure.

"Hawder! Go Hawder!" Tyler shouted.

"Yes, Coach!" Geoff shouted as well.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as they kept at it, while Bridgette kept watching and filming while she was still pretending that the dildo was Geoff's baba as Geoff and Tyler were close.

"We're Gonna Cumsies!" Geoff and Tyler shouted at Bridgette who then took the dildo out of her mouth.

"Do it!" Bridgette said with such happiness in her voice as she couldn't take it anymore as she pleasured herself with the dildo.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah! Geoffy, May I Cumsies just one last time and I won't do it again until it's my turn?" Bridgette moaned, shouted, and asked Geoff if she may climax one more time.

"How can I say no to that Goddess…absolutely! You may!" Geoff said and answered Bridgette's question.

"Yay! Thankies!" Bridgette shouted as she fucked herself harder and harder as Geoff and Tyler were about to explode.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they climaxed hard in their mouths and they swallowed each other's cumsies, and before long…Bridgette was about to explode.

"Ohhhhh!" Bridgette moaned and screamed as she exploded in her diaper as well.

"Mmm! That was so…good." Bridgette moaned and said to herself.

"Geoff…" Bridgette said as she was seductive and sexually cooing at Geoff, who cleaned up, and got up.

"Excuse me for a second." Geoff said to Tyler.

"Sure." Tyler said to Geoff, who came to Bridgette.

"Yes Bridgette?" Geoff asked her.

"Will you give me a changey...and make it sexy please?" Bridgette asked Geoff who blushed a bit.

"By sexy…I mean talk dirty to me also...Daddy." Bridgette seductively said to Geoff.

"Sure." Geoff answered Bridgette, as she laid down as Geoff began changing her diaper.

"You Cumsies Hawder than before... did my sexy baby enjoy seeing Daddy suck and fuck all those dudes?" Geoff asked her as he was pretending to be her 'daddy' as it turned Bridgette on to no end.

"Absolutely!" Bridgette answered happily as she giggled, and nodded.

"You've been a good yet naughty baby girl?" Geoff asked Bridgette who giggled and nodded once again.

"Who can't wait for her turn and feel her hawt daddy's big hawd baba in her area?" Geoff asked her.

"Me!" Bridgette said with such happiness and glee as they were doing this AB/DL roleplay thing really well.

"Good! How does Daddy wook in his Diapey?" Geoff asked her as he finished changing her before he struck a sexy pose.

"As always... super hawt!" Bridgette answered Geoff as they kissed.

"Geoff, can we continue now?" Tyler asked Geoff.

"Right..." Geoff said to Tyler.

"Gotta go back Bridgey." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies Geoffy." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"You can pound me first coach." Geoff said to Tyler.

"Good." Tyler said to Geoff before he began to pound Geoff's diapered ass hard.

"Oh yeah! Fuck my ass Hawder, Coach Tyler." Geoff said to Tyler.

"Alright Geoff! Brace for the pounding, Geoffy!" Tyler said as he increased his pounding like crazy fast.

"Nobody calls my hubby Geoffy except for me!" Bridgette said to Tyler.

"Awww, thankies!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You're welcome cutie-patootie." Bridgette said to him.

"Sorry, I meant Geoff!" Tyler said to Geoff.

"That's better!" Geoff said to Tyler.

"Thanks Geoff Now keep taking my sexy fucking!" Tyler said before he went even harder, pounding him harder and harder as Geoff was turned on even more.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he and Tyler were close to their climaxes.

"Coach Tyler is gonna Cumsies!" Tyler shouted at Geoff.

"Same for me!" Geoff shouted back as it was about time.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned as they both climaxed at the same time…then they cleaned up, and then Geoff started to pound Tyler's diapered ass.

"Oh yeah! Now the coach is feeling my hawd pounding!" Geoff said and shouted with delight in his voice.

"Mmmmm! Go Hawder!" Tyler moaned and shouted at Geoff to go harder.

"Alright then." Geoff said back before he went harder and harder as Tyler started to stroke his own baba very hard as well.

"The Coach loves this! It's freaking sexy! Like when Lindsay pegs me!" Tyler said to Geoff.

"AWESOME!" Geoff said back at Tyler as Geoff kept at it until it was time.

"I'm Cumsies soon!" Geoff shouted out.

"Me too! Go Hawder Geoff!" Tyler said to Geoff.

"Alright Coach Tyler!" Geoff responded back as he kept pounding away until it was time for the explosion.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both screamed as they climaxed hard, then they cleaned up, then they hugged each other.

"Good Job!" Tyler said to Geoff.

"Thankies Tyler." Geoff said in response before Tyler left, and then Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson arrived.

"The Lightning is here to have sexy time!" Lightning said to Geoff.

"Woohoo!" Geoff said as the two started to makeout.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Both of them moaned softly as Geoff stopped the makeout session.

"Can I say something?" Geoff asked Lightning.

"Go ahead." Lightning answered before Geoff began to say what was on his mind.

"Lay off on the 3rd person stuff, you are Rudolph aka "Lightning", and quit saying "Sha" with everything, it annoys me and everyone else...and be blessed that you have a beautiful woman like Anne Maria in your life. Do you understand me?" Geoff said and asked him as Rudolph aka Lightning looked surprised.

"Alright then, I'll be humble and blessed." Rudolph/Lightning said and answered Geoff.

"Awesome, let's do this Lightning." Geoff said to the former cocky and arrogant football star.

"Alright then, bro." Lightning said as they resumed making out.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as Lightning rubbed Geoff's hard baba as he began sucking Geoff's baba hard.

"Mmmmm! So good!" Geoff moaned and said with pure pleasure.

"Not bad so far for Lightning, I'm sorry that I had to be such a hard-ass towards you." Geoff said to Lightning who pulled out of his baba and stroked his softly.

"It's okay!" Lightning said before he resumed sucking on Geoff's hard baba harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! I'm getting closer!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he wasn't lying as it was almost time, while Lightning kept sucking on it harder and harder until the moment arrived.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Geoff shouted as he climaxed hard inside of Lightning's mouth as he swallowed it.

"That tastes really good…like Gatorade!" Lightning said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said as they hugged.

"It's time for your final lesson. I fuck your ass." Geoff said to Lightning.

"Alright." Lightning said to Geoff as he bended over and Geoff started to pound his diapered butt.

"Ohhh! Fuck yeah! Pound my ass! Fuck it hawd and good!" Lightning shouted, and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"Okies!" Geoff shouted back as he went harder.

"Super Hawt!" Bridgette said as she started to softly rub her diapered area.

"This feels great!" Lightning shouted at Geoff.

"Good Lightning!" Geoff shouted as he kept pounding away until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Geoff shouted as he kept pounding Lightning's diapered ass harder and harder until finally…it was now time.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Geoff moaned as he climaxed inside of Lightning's diapered butt.

"Ohhh Yeah!" Lightning shouted as he climaxed inside of his diaper.

"Mmm! So good!" Lightning said as they cleaned up, hugged each other.

"Happy Birthday Geoff." Lightning said to Geoff.

"Thankies Lightning." Geoff said back as he left, and then Topher arrived.

"I'm here to show the birthday boy, The Topher Experience!" Topher said to Geoff.

"Woohoo!" Geoff cheered as a response as the two started their fun with the 69 position as they both were sucking and drooling on each other's babas as Topher pulled out of Geoff's baba.

"Mmmm! Your baba is really hawd." Topher said to Geoff who pulled out as well to respond back.

"So is yours!" Geoff said as they resumed sucking each other's babas.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled with pleasure as they were enjoying it.

"How is the Topher Experience so far?" Topher asked Geoff.

"Mmm! It's awesome!" Geoff moaned and answered Topher as they kept sucking each other harder while Bridgette was still rubbing her diapered area slowly.

"Go slow, Bridgette. Remember, save your energy when it's your turn with your hubby." Bridgette said to herself as she was enjoying it while Topher and Geoff kept sucking each other's babas until they were about to explode.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they climaxed inside of each other's mouths and they swallowed each other's juices, as it was time for Topher to pound Geoff.

"Time for the next part of the Topher Experience!" Topher said as he started to pound Geoff's diapered ass hard and good while Geoff strokes his baba hard.

"Mmmm! So tight!" Topher moaned and shouted.

"I know! You're so fucking hawd!" Geoff shouted before he started to moan.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Geoff moaned while Topher pounded him even harder.

"Ahhhhh…!" Topher groaned while he kept the pounding up as Bridgette kept rubbing her diapered area harder.

"Ohhh! Super hawt…" Bridgette moaned and said as Topher went harder and harder.

"You are a sexy baby!" Topher shouted to Geoff as he went harder, harder, and harder until it was time for the end of the Topher experience.

"Topher Experience almost over!" Topher shouted as he climaxed hard inside of Geoff's diapered ass.

"Ohhhh!" Topher groaned and moaned during his hot climax.

"MMMMMM!" Geoff moaned as he climaxed also.

"That was super hawt!" Geoff said to Topher.

"Thankies." Topher said as they cleaned up, then they hugged each other before Topher left and Dave arrived.

"Hey there." Dave said to Geoff.

"Hello Dave, good to see you again." Geoff said to the former Germophobic.

"Happy Birthday Geoff." Dave said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said to Dave.

"Here's my present." Dave said before he got down to his knees and began sucking on Geoff's baba.

"Mmmm! It's weally hawd!" Dave moaned, and pulled out to compliment Geoff's baba.

"Thankies! Mmmm! Keep going, Bro!" Geoff said, moaned, and encouraged Dave to keep going.

"Okies." Dave said as he resumed sucking on Geoff's baba as he was sucking on it harder and drooling on it as well.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he soon started to pound Dave's mouth.

"Mmmmm! Geoffy wuvs hawd sucking! Especially from my hawt diapey wife Bwidgey Bear!" Geoff moaned, spoke in baby talk, and complimented Bridgette.

"Aww, thankies." Bridgette said as she was blushing.

"Your welcome babe!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Mmmm!" Dave muffled and moaned as he kept sucking on it until it was time.

"Here it comes! Gonna Cumsies!" Geoff shouted as he climaxed hard, climaxing all over Dave's face and mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Geoff moaned with such delight during his climax as Dave swallowed.

"Very cweamy!" Dave said to Geoff.

"Thankies.

"That'll be all from me." Dave said to Geoff.

"That's cool man." Geoff said to Dave as he cleaned up Dave's face.

"Thanks, and Happy Birthday." Dave said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff responded before Dave left, and Shawn arrived.

"Hey there, happy birthday." Shawn said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said back as they hugged and started to kiss each other.

"Mmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned softly during their kiss as Geoff pinned/pushed Shawn onto the bed.

"Bend over, I'm gonna fuck your ass Zombie Boy…no offense." Geoff said to Shawn.

"It's okay, and awesome! Fuck my diapered ass Geoff!" Shawn said to Geoff.

"Okies Shawn!" Geoff said to Shawn as he started to pound his diapered ass hard.

"Oh yeah! Pound me hawder! Fuck me like you mean it bro!" Shawn shouted at Geoff.

"Alrighty bro!" Geoff said as he kept pounding Shawn's diapered butt.

"Mmm! You're getting closer to my turn, hubby." Bridgette softly moaned and said to Geoff.

"I know!" Geoff said as he winked at Bridgette and that made her blush as he kept pounding away.

"Ohhhh! So fucking tight as fuck!" Geoff moaned and shouted with ecstasy.

"Thankies!" Shawn shouted as he stroked his baba as it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Geoff and Shawn shouted before they were about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned during their climax as they cleaned up, changed each other's diapers, and hugged each other.

"Happy Birthday Geoff." Shawn said to Geoff.

"Thankies dude." Geoff responded back as Shawn left, and Jacques arrived.

"Bon Jour, Geoffrey! Happy Birthday or in French; Bon Anniversaire." Jacques said to Geoff in English and in French.

"Thankies, or in French; Merci dude!" Geoff said to Jacques.

"I want to say I'm sorry for being mean during the race. Josee wanted to apologize but she isn't here but she still asked me to ask you for your forgiveness before we begin."

"Dude, it's all good." Geoff said to Jacques.

"Yeah, I made amends with Josee and she was a nice person…by the way, how is she?" Bridgette said to Jacques and asked him as well.

"Doing wonderful, we're raising our baby girl well as she looks just like Josee." Jacques answered Bridgette.

"Awesome!" Geoff and Bridgette said to Jacques.

"Now, let's get it on." Geoff said to Jacques.

"Oui! Let's get it on!" Jacques responded back to Geoff as they began with a hot and sexy makeout session.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Mmmmm! Let's French this up a bit." Jacques said to Geoff.

"Okies!" Geoff said as Jacques meant by both of them doing hot, sexy, and drooling 69 action.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff and Jacques moaned softly as they both got on the bed and started their sexy 69 drooling action.

"MMMMM! So hawt!" Both of them moaned and said to each other.

"I agree! So hawt as hell!" Bridgette said to them as they soon stopped as Geoff started to pound Jacques hard.

"Oui! OUI!" Jacques shouted in French as he was enjoying it.

"You deserve this! You have been such evil racers! Josee went through her punishment from my wifey... now it's your turn." Geoff said to Jacques.

"Oui! I deserve it so badly! Go Hawder!" Jacques shouted in French and English.

"With pleasure." Geoff said with a devious tone in his voice and a wicked smile on his voice as he increased the speed of his pounding to a maximum.

"This is for me, my wife and my childhood best friend, Brody!" Geoff shouted as he kept pounding Jacques and his diapered butt harder, and harder.

"Oui! Oui! OUI!" Jacques shouted in French as he was enjoying his punishment badly.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" Jacques moaned and shouted in English as Geoff kept it going until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Geoff shouted at Jacques.

"OHHHHHH!" Jacques moaned as he climaxed as Geoff exploded all over his diapered ass.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned as they tongue kissed each other before they got up, hugged, and cleaned up.

"That was fun." Jacques said to Geoff.

"Thankies dude." Geoff said in response as Jacques left and Mickey arrived as he looked a bit nervous.

"If it isn't one of the Adversity Twins as he and his twin brother won the tennis challenge during the race." Geoff said to Mickey.

"That was by mistake... we didn't win it on purpose." Mickey responded to Geoff.

"It's okay bro." Geoff said to Mickey.

"Happy Birthday Geoff." Mickey said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff responded back to Mickey.

"Will you be gentle please?" Mickey asked Geoff.

"Aww, okies!" Geoff answered him as they kissed softly.

"Mmmmm…!" Both of them moaned softly as Mickey started to suck him softly.

"Mmm… you're doing good little bro." Geoff moaned softly and said to Mickey.

"Mmm... Thankies..." Mickey moaned softly and responded back as he kept going as Mickey hen went a bit harder making Geoff aroused.

"Ohhhh! So so so hawt!" Geoff moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm..." Mickey muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it also.

"This is pretty hawt and cute." Bridgette said to the camera as she was filming it as Mickey kept it up until it was time.

"Holy Shit!" Geoff shouted before he was about to explode.

"Mmmmm…!" Geoff moaned as he climaxed and shot his load all over Mickey's face and mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Mickey moaned as he swallowed Geoff's milky.

"Was I good?" Mickey asked Geoff.

"Incredible! You were cute and hawt." Geoff answered Mickey.

"I agree... it was very adorable." Bridgette said in agreement.

"Thankies, but I think I have done enough, sorry Geoff." Mickey said to Geoff.

"It's okay… Thankies." Geoff said as he and Mickey hugged before Mickey left, then DJ arrived.

"Hey bro!" DJ said to Geoff as they hugged.

 _ **Meanwhile…in the living room, Alejandro started to invite some of his enemies.**_

"Mike, may you come to a party of mine?" Alejandro asked Mike.

"Oh! Sure." Mike answered Alejandro.

"Gracias." Alejandro thanked Mike in Spanish.

"No problem." Mike replied back to the arch-villain.

 _ **Meanwhile back at Geoff and Bridgette's bedroom…Geoff and DJ were talking.**_

"I've heard that Alejandro wants to host the next party. Is that cool?" DJ told Geoff and even asked him.

"Of course! Are you the last one?" Geoff answered and asked DJ.

"Yeah bro...so let's do this!" DJ answered Geoff.

"Woohoo!" Geoff cheered once more as they started their sexy session with a passionate makeout session.

"Mmmmmmm!" Geoff and DJ moaned as the two kissed harder as DJ got down and sucks his baba hard.

"Oh yeah! Suck my baba Hawder! DJ!" Geoff shouted at his tall Jamaican friend.

"Mmmm!" DJ muffled and moaned with pleasure and meanwhile Alejandro talks to Jose in the living room.

"José, should we invite Carlos to my party?" Alejandro asked his older brother.

"Of course." Jose answered his younger brother.

"Bueno!" Alejandro said as we go back to the bedroom, as DJ kept sucking Geoff's baba as he deepdrooled and deepthroated him hard as well.

"Mmmm! So hawd!" DJ moaned, pulled out, and said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said before DJ resumed sucking on Geoff's hard baba meanwhile, Alejandro dialed Carlos's phone number on his phone and called Carlos as his phone rang.

"Hola?" Carlos asked Alejandro.

"Carlos, it's your hermanos…Jose and Alejandro…we have an idea that we want to share with you." Alejandro said to Carlos.

"What is it?" Carlos asked his brothers.

"We were wondering if you like to attend a party of Alejandro's." Jose said to Carlos.

"I'm listening." Carlos said to his brothers.

"It's an apology party that is diaper themed... if it's okay with you?" Alejandro asked Carlos who looked confused.

"Huh?" Carlos asked Alejandro in confusion.

"Remember when I did Total Drama Babies a few years ago?" Alejandro asked Carlos.

"Yes. It was good TV." Carlos answered Alejandro who handed the phone to Jose.

"I have joined him in wearing them and they are so soft, and sexy. And it's not complete without you. Please hermano?" Jose asked Carlos who sighed as he thought about it.

"Alright amigos, I'll do it." Carlos answered them.

"Thank you, Carlos!" Alejandro and Jose said to him before they hung up and ended the phone call as Alejandro began to invite more people as Geoff was near his climax.

"Here it comes!" Geoff shouted before he climaxed had inside of DJ's mouth.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff moaned and screamed during his climax.

"Mmmmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled as he swallowed Geoff's cumsies.

"Mmm! Cweamy!" DJ said to Geoff.

"Yeah... it's my turn now!" Geoff said as he grabbed DJ's 11-inch-long and 3-inch-wide baba.

"It's so huge…and so chocolaty…chocolatier than Chef's that's for sure." Geoff said to DJ.

"Thankies." DJ said to Geoff as he started to suck on DJ's baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Geoff moaned and muffled as he was liking it already.

"Ohhhhh!" DJ moaned as he was enjoying it and meanwhile Alejandro kept inviting people to his party.

"Cody, you and your drama brothers are invited as well." Alejandro said to Cody and The Drama Brothers.

"That's awesome!" Cody, and The Drama Brothers said back to Alejandro.

"I know!" Alejandro said back as we go back to the bedroom, DJ felt himself getting closer and closer while Geoff kept sucking his baba harder.

"OH! FUCK! YOU ARE SO GOOD!" DJ shouted at Geoff as he gave a thumb up while Geoff kept sucking on it until it was finally time.

"Geoff! I can't hold it!" DJ shouted before he started to moan so loud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" DJ moaned as he climaxed all over Geoff's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm!" DJ moaned as he finished his climax as Geoff swallowed DJ's Jamaican cumsies.

"Super Hawt bro…" Geoff said to DJ.

"Thankies." DJ responded back as they shared a sexy tongue kiss.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned during the tongue kiss.

"I'm gonna let Bridgette have her turn now." DJ said to Geoff.

"Okies dude." Geoff said as DJ left and closed the door as Bridgette looked super excited and horny as fucking hell because she had been waiting all night long to make love to her husband Geoff.

"Finally!" Bridgette shouted before she literally pounced like she was Sierra onto Geoff onto the bed as they started to makeout hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Bridgette and Geoff moaned softly at the start of their makeout.

"Mmmm! Someone is very excited!" Geoff moaned, and said to Bridgette.

"And So horny as fuck!" Bridgette kissed Geoff harder as she groped his baba and stroked his baba hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Bridgette moaned sexually as she was still horny.

"Mmmm! You're so hawt!" Geoff moaned, and said to Bridgette.

"You too! Now it's my turn to pwease the birthday boy!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Sweet!" Geoff said as they began, as Bridgette started to suck on Geoff's baba.

"Mmmm! Baby Geoffy has one super hawd and big baba! All for mommy to suck all night!" Bridgette moaned softly before she pulled out as she was stroking it softly to keep it hard.

"Ohhh! Fucking yeah! Suck my baba Hawder! Pwease!" Geoff moaned, shouted, and said in baby talk to Bridgette.

"Beg for it... then I'll suck you Hawder!" Bridgette spoke sexually and seductively as she also spoke a bit in baby talk before she started to stroke his baba, making her husband aka the birthday boy Geoff moan and groan as she had a bit of a sexual smirk on her face like Sharon Stone during "Basic Instinct" as Geoff began to beg.

"Ohhhhhhh...! FUCK! PLEASE BRIDGEY! PLEASE SUCK ON MY LONG AND HARD COCK! I DESERVE YOUR WUV MOMMY! PWEASE SUCK ON MY HAWD AND WONG BABA! I NEED IT ESPECIALLY ON MY BIRTHDAY!" Geoff moaned, groaned, screamed, shouted, and begged to Bridgette as he was on the brink of a premature cumsies as Bridgette stopped with a sexual smirk/smile on her face.

"That's more like it! Here's part of your birthday present!" Bridgette said as she began sucking the life out of Geoff's baba as she sucked and stroked him hard and fast.

"Mmmmm…!" Bridgette moaned and muffled while she was sucking on it.

"Ohhhhhh! FUCKING GOD! Yes! Yes! YES!" Geoff moaned and shouted before he bit his lip as he made Bridgette suck him harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMM!" Bridgette moaned and muffled as she was sucking on his baba like she was Jenna Jameson…meanwhile Alejandro kept inviting people to his party.

"DJ, you like to come to my party?" Alejandro asked DJ.

"Sure!" DJ answered Alejandro.

"Can I Come?" Brody asked Alejandro as well.

"Of course! Geoff's childhood friend can come also.

"Woohoo!" Brody cheered as he was happy.

"Alejandro, what's the occasion of this party that I hear you're having?" Tyler asked Alejandro.

"It's an apology party... I'm inviting people who I have wronged... including you." Alejandro answered Tyler.

"Really?!" Tyler asked Alejandro who nodded.

"Well... cool. Thanks." Tyler said to Alejandro.

"You're welcome." Alejandro said to Tyler as they shared a handshake and back in the bedroom, Geoff was closed to climaxing in Bridgette's mouth.

"OH MY GOD! OH GOD! I AM SO CLOSE TO CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted and screamed as he was about to burst as Bridgette stopped for a second as she strokes his baba slowly just to turn him on even more.

"Mmmm…When you do...do not tell me...I wuv surprises." Bridgette moaned softly and said sexually/seductively as she resumed sucking Geoff's baba harder and harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Geoff resumed moaning as Bridgette started to deepthroat and deepdrool it until it was finally time.

"AHHHHHH!" Geoff moaned and screamed as he exploded all over Bridgette's chest, mouth, and face as he climaxed harder than he ever had in his entire life.

"Oh... god!" Geoff shouted as he panted while Bridgette swallowed his cumsies.

"Mmmmm! Super cweamy and super yummy!" Bridgette moaned while she swallowed his cumsies and complimented his man-made milky.

"Thankies babe." Geoff said to Bridgette as she got on top of Geoff's chest.

"Giddy up, cowboy!" Bridgette said to Geoff before she grabbed his hat, took it off of Geoff's head and placed it on her head.

"This okay?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course, it's okay schmoopy-boo." Geoff answered Bridgette as she grabbed his baba and began top ride it hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Ride me you sexy diapey wearing cowgirl of a wife!" Geoff moaned, shouted, and said to Geoff.

"Oh yeah! I will!" Bridgette shouted as she rode Geoff harder and harder as Geoff took control and moved in motion with her, pounding her harder.

"Ohhh! Do you like my birthday gift, my sexy diapey wearing birthday boy! Be honest, okies?" Bridgette moaned and asked Geoff.

"Okies, honestly…I don't like it." Geoff answered Bridgette who gasped.

"Just kidding! I LIKE THIS! NO! I LOVE ALL OF IT! IT IS FUCKING AWESOME BWIDGEY BEAR!" Geoff retorted his answer to Bridgette as she sighed in relief.

"I don't want to stop until I am fully satisfied!" Geoff said to Bridgette who was blushing like crazy.

"Good!" Bridgette said to Geoff as they both increased their pounding and speed as Geoff pounded Bridgette endlessly until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Baby Geoffy! Mommy getting closer!" Bridgette moaned and shouted with such pleasure.

"Me... Too! SO IS DADDY!" Geoff shouted with pleasure as well as they kept at it until it was time.

"OH BRIDGETTE!" Geoff screamed out with passion and love.

"OH GEOFF!" Bridgette screamed out with passion and love as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed with such passion, delight, and unconditional love that all of the boys heard it in the living room as Geoff and Bridgette climaxed hard and exploded all over each other's waists as they kept climaxing until they started to pant as they looked at each other with a romantic haze on their faces as they also smiled at each other as well.

"I absolutely wuv you so very much, my Bwidgey Bear!"

"I absolutely wuv you too, Geoffy Boo!" Bridgette said as the two kissed softly.

"May I call the boys?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Let's cleanup and changey first then call the boys." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said to Geoff as she got out wipes, powder, and fresh diapers as they started to change each other's diapers with Bridgette changing Geoff first.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me for doing this? Don't you think I was cheating on you at all like when you hit me with that surfboard that onetime at the airport?" Geoff asked Bridgette who sighed.

"Geoff, we are married now, plus you filmed a beach orgy party I hosted, you attended two parties...and many of us girls attended a lot of these fun and sexy parties...I do not think we were all cheating on each other...we are all okay with this." Bridgette answered Geoff as she took off Geoff's soiled diaper, wiped him, and powdered him as well.

"Yeah... you are right Bridgey... none of us dudes got jealous when you girls had all these parties, in fact to be honest we got turned on." Geoff responded back as she got a fresh diaper on him as Geoff began changing Bridgette's diaper.

"And none of us girls are jealous of your boys' parties... so we're all good, okay?" Bridgette said to him, and asked Geoff as well as he wiped, powdered, and got a fresh diaper on Bridgette.

"Okies…" Geoff said and answered before they hugged.

"Call the boys for me?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Of course, birthday boy." Bridgette answered Geoff as she left room to get the boys.

"Attention please, Geoff wants you all now!" Bridgette said to the rest of the boys.

"Okies Bridgette!" All of the boys said as they left the living room and headed up towards the bedroom.

"My dudes! We are now close to the end... before we end my hawt birthday bash... let me know... how was I? I like to know your opinion that's all." Geoff said and asked them.

"Awesome, Hawt dude! Super sexy as fuck

"Thankies dudes... Let's all please thank my wife, Bridgette for filming the whole thing." Geoff said the dudes.

"Thankies Bridgette!" All of the dudes, plus Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You're welcome! It was hawt and fun!" Bridgette said to them.

"Now, it's time for the finale!" Geoff said to all of the boys as they all cheered as they all got it on with each other! Many of them did 69 action, many makeout while storming and rubbing their babas together, many did threesome or foursome with many of them, Bridgette filmed and rubbed herself hard and good.

"OHHHHHHH! Fuck yeah!" The boys including Geoff moaned and shouted.

"Super Hawt! Come on, dudes! Come to the birthday boy! Come on!" Geoff said to them as the boys crawled and came towards Geoff as they kiss him, rub and stroke his hard baba and rub his chest while the boys were stroking their own babas over Geoff's head, chest, and the rest of his body as Bridgette was getting on in the action also.

"Mmmm! Keep pleasuring my hawt hubby!" Bridgette moaned and shouted at the boys.

"Okies, Bridgette!" The boys minus Geoff said to her.

"Ohhhh!" Geoff moaned out with such pleasure as everyone went harder and harder as it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Everyone shouted as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff, Bridgette, and all of the boys moaned, groaned, and screamed as everyone came all over Geoff's face, cheeks, mouth, and chest.

"Mmmmmm...so fucking hawt and cweamy!" Geoff said to the boys.

"Thankies!" The boys said to Geoff.

"It's obvious that the next person to host the party is Alejandro Burromuerto, but it's time to call it a night. Bye everyone!" Geoff said to the camera as Bridgette turns off the camera as everyone cleaned up and got their diapers changed as they got ready for bed

"So, Alejandro...who's coming to your fiesta?" Jose asked Alejandro.

"Brody, Cameron, Carlos, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Jose, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Trent, and Tyler." Alejandro answered Jose while confirming the guests as well.

"Bueno." Jose said to Alejandro.

"What about me?" Jacques asked Alejandro.

"And me?" Brick asked Alejandro.

"And the rest of us." Devin said as he, Brick, Dave, Don, Ennui, Jacques, Mickey, Rock, Shawn, Topher, and Tom began to ask.

"I am truly sorry but I am only inviting the people who I have wronged during my time on Total Drama." Alejandro said to the eleven that were now uninvited.

"Oh!" The 11 uninvited dudes groaned in disappointment.

"Again, I am very sorry." Alejandro said to them.

"Fine." They said to him.

"You'll be mentioned." Alejandro said to them.

"Okies." They said to Alejandro, as they got in their sleeping bags/beds.

"Goodnight everyone, this has been the best birthday ever!" Geoff said to Bridgette and everyone as Geoff and Bridgette were sleeping on their bed, while everyone else were sleeping in sleeping bags.

"Goodnight, Geoff! And you're very welcome!" Bridgette and all of the boys said to Geoff as everyone soon fell asleep after a long hot, sexy, fun, yet romantic birthday party and sleepover hosted by Geoff himself.

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT?! WAS IT MAGNIFICENT?! NEXT STORY IN THE BATB SERIES HAS ALEJANDRO INVITING ONLY THE PEOPLE HE WRONGED DURING TOTAL DRAMA FOR A NIGHT OF APOLOGIES, FRIENDSHIP, AND DIAPER SEX.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

 **THIS WAS A GENIUS PRODUCTIONS!**


End file.
